Insane Insomniacs
by ershey
Summary: Sure, we were insane, but the most exciting and oddest things happen at night, when you can’t sleep and have nothing better to do. [one-shot, modern]


**Notes: **Muahah! One-shot written by me. Modern ff. Written for Ky, also in her POV. Hope not only her, but also you guys like it! I had fun writing it! *pokes Fighter* Yours will be coming up next, I swear! I have a plot written out and everything! 

**Disclaimer: **Don't own newsies and anybody else here except for Kaya. 

**Insane Insomniacs**

~*~

I can't sleep. 

It's 2:30 in the morning and I can't even get a minute's worth of sleep. You'd think that after going through another day of school, which is tiring enough for me, I'd be sleeping like a log. But no. I'm lying here in my bed, staring up at the white flaky ceiling while I count numbers off in my head that went along with the tapping sound that my drummer clock made once every second would pass. 

Ah, my little drummer clock, how I love thee. Given to me by my one and only, Dom. I remember when he gave it to me for my birthday. The ticking that I heard from the box drove me crazy and thank goodness he gave me permission to open it right when I got it. He wouldn't let me until the end of the day. He's weird like that. 

Anyways… I just love how there's a little drummer dude sitting on a stool with his drum set, drumsticks in hand, and the actual clock placed on the biggest drum. But it's not that I like Dom in that way! Geez, he's just… Dom. Ack. Don't get me started. 

This is how it is almost every night, or when insomnia decides to poke its ugly head right into my face when what I need the most is sleep. Then I end up thinking random thoughts that come bouncing out of my head. That's a bad thing. 'Cause once you got me thinking, there's no stopping me. But I guess thinking just for tonight is a good thing, especially with our newfound situation and all. 

It was just another Monday morning and as usual, I hated Mondays. I didn't like the fact that of going back to school after those two days of fun and relaxation. Two days of freedom. Then wham. You're back in the slammer. 

I have no idea how I even survive. Thank goodness for my friends. 

But back to the story. 

It was the same routine and the same classes. Just different things to laugh at and most of all, to notice. I knew there was something fishy going on ever since I walked in history class. Dom wasn't running around, poking people with his newly bought spike bracelets or just plain running around. He was just sitting there at his table, snickering at me as if he knew something was going on. And something _was _going on. 

What irked me even more, was that the boy wouldn't even tell me! Dom, being one of my best guy friends, the one that I hung out with when I needed to listen to some good and serious rock music, refused to tell me. For some odd reason, I still can't understand how the poor guy can get so many when he's such an angel. Then there's also the fact of him not having a girlfriend when you can always find one calling his name somewhere down the hallway. Psh. Says he doesn't want them. I told you he was weird, right? But… in a _good weird_ kind of way… if that made any sense. 

"Nothing's going on," snickered Dom, trying his best to put on his serious face. 

Like that was going to work. 

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes. "Hey… is that Kaya over there all over Michael? But I thought Aaron had a thing for her and they were going to announce their love to the whole world – er, school – the next time they see each other!" 

Now THAT was weird. Y'see, Kaya's my best friend. You'd think after all these years we can tap into each other's brains by just looking at each other, but I guess I was wrong. Besides… she's just talking to Michael. She's doing no harm! 

"Since when did you care about what goes on with Michael?" asked Dom, raising his eyebrow. 

"I don't! I'm just curious that's all! Besides, she's my best friend… I have a RIGHT to be curious!" 

"Glad to hear you say that," said Dom, smiling at me right before class started. 

I didn't know whether I should've been scared or confused. But I sure knew one thing – Michael annoyed me to death. Ever since first grade when he made me glue my hair to the wall of the classroom in front of everyone. Let's just say it's been war after that. Thanks to me, the boy doesn't look at chickens the same way. 

Next thing was lunch. The only break we get from the spitting and eye-rolling teachers hour after hour. I was really looking forward to this, let me tell you, but… let's just say it didn't turn out the way that I had expected. 

Our usual table that sat at the edge of the lunchroom was the loudest one in the room, just like it always was. You can never actually tell who and what clique was sitting at our table. That's what I love about it. Dominic and I were the ones always in black. Then Kaya and Blink gave color to the table with their shirts that you'd think dropped from the rainbow. Next came Mush with his very own letterman jacket. Finally, Snitch and Swifty were just being your typical boys – except with the occasional surfer shirts that clung to them a little bit too much if you ask me. 

"Michael?!" 

He was sitting at our table. 

Save me. 

"Nice to see you too, Ky," grinned Michael. 

Argh. I hate it when he grins like that. 

"What is he doing here?" 

"Um… well," muttered Kaya, looking up at me. "I asked him to sit with us today." 

I blinked. "Why?!" 

"Got a problem with me, Ky?" asked Michael, winking at me. 

Argh, the sickness of it all. 

"The things I do for you…" I muttered towards Kaya, taking a seat from across of her. 

"Hey, Kaya!" came a shout from the end of the table. Aaron. Ha! I knew it! But wait… dude, is that a girl hanging on his arm? 

What the hell is going on?! 

"Trade?" said Aaron, holding up his homemade lunch as he waited for her to slide over the cafeteria lunch that she had always gotten every year, but never eaten because of the fact that she trades lunches with who else? Aaron. I never really understand it myself. 

A quick exchange of lunches was made as a tray of cafeteria food and Aaron's paper bag lunch slid across the table towards opposite directions. 

"Can I have some of that?" 

Hold on. 

High-pitched voice. Black eyeliner. Pink. Short skirt. 

There's an outsider in our midst. 

"Sure, Samantha," said Aaron, handing her the little bowl of fruits. 

What was Samantha doing here? She's never here! She's sits… all the way over on the other side of the lunchroom for crying out loud! 

Weird as it was, I felt kind of lonely sitting at our very own table. Snitch and Swifty were still in line getting their food while I was stuck here with the two couples that dropped off the face of who knows where. Did I step in the wrong school or something? I've known Kaya and Aaron as long as anyone could count and those two were inseparable! Kaya, for sure, wouldn't step in a room with Samantha inside, even breathe her air. 

Then there was Michael. What else was there to say? Sure, he was tall, lean, muscular with those dark chocolate eyes and brown hair that makes you just want to run your fingers through… but then there's also his smile… damn, his smile… 

"Ky? Hello?!" 

Whoa. Dom up close. 

"Are you still awake?" he said, taking a seat next to me. 

"Yeah, yeah! I like cake!" 

Cake?! 

Dom snorted. "Whatever you say." 

Okay, okay, I admit, I panicked. But what scared me was the way I was thinking about Michael. Michael being the hottie. Is that… even possible? Now, if you think again and – no! Must not go back there! But I just can't help it. I can't explain it, but it's as if his irritation just seems like a cover to something that's hiding a much even better person. I can't even help the fact that all of this is wrong. The fact that Kaya was with Michael today. The fact that Aaron was with Samantha today. The fact that Dominic is _still_ snickering about something he wouldn't tell me. But most of all, the fact that I'm feeling suddenly so… jealous seeing Michael right in front of my face with his arm around my best friend. 

Dammit. 

I don't like him. 

Of course not. 

Argh. 

I hate Mondays. 

"Taking the bus today?" I asked Dominic as he stuffed his bag with today's books, not caring what state they ended up in. 

"What do you expect? I'm not going to walk all the way home with three bags!" 

True. There was his usual book bag. Then his lunch bag that his parents just insist on filling with food and his gym bag. No wonder the guy stays in shape. 

"Okay, okay, just wondering." 

"Why? Where's your better half?" 

"Kaya?" 

"Yeah." 

I pointed farther down the hallway until both our eyes were looking upon Kaya leaning on the lockers with Michael chatting with her. 

Argh. It made me sick. 

I mean, the way he looks at her… 

Not that I stare! 

Of course not. 

"A-ha," nodded Dominic as he slung his book bag over his shoulder. "Y'know I love you and I'd hate it if I'll leave you here to the wolves, but I got a bus I don't want to miss." 

"Sure you do," I said, rolling my eyes and waving at him as he walked away. 

Then there was one. 

Should I even risk it? Talking to them, I mean. Sure, Kaya and I have had boyfriends before and we've always known when it was safe to have the three of us together, but… this was different. Just different. 

Geez, when did Michael have this power over me? 

"Hey, you guys," I said, attempting a smile as I stood next to Kaya. 

"Hey, Ky," smiled Kaya. 

"Ah, Kyriel… don't you just love the way that rolls of your tongue?" smirked Michael, winking at me. 

He winked. He never winks. 

"How'd you get that nickname, anyway? I always just thought it was made up…" continued Michael. 

He has a trick up his sleeve somewhere. I know it. 

"It's um… one of the angels that governs over the twelve houses of the moon." 

"Wow…" said Michael. "Sounds interesting…" 

"Right. She's probably just making that up," teased Kaya, nudging me on the shoulder. 

I don't know if that was supposed to be said jokingly or the other way around. But one thing was sure – she stole my shine! 

"And what about yours then?" I snapped. 

"What?" said Kaya, her face falling. 

"Kaya!" 

"I told you…it's Filipino… though I don't understand what it means, 'cause I'm retarded like that…" 

I bit my tongue. 

I never felt this mad at anyone before. Most of all, Kaya. 

"Look, babe, let's talk about something else, okay?" winked Michael. 

Babe? As if I'm mad enough something that just upsets me straight out is how guys say "babe" to girls. Argh. It's so annoying. 

What happened? I was talking great with Michael and… 

Then it just dawned on me right then and there. The way I turned to jello, how my knees start to get weak, my voice getting shaky and how I just can't stay in one place whenever he's near. I officially, absolutely, totally, completely, and utterly like him. 

"Um… I have to go…" I muttered, turning around as quick as I can so I can run away. 

"Wait," said Kaya, running after me, leaving Michael while he gathered his books. 

"Yeah?" I said, trying my best not to show any emotion. 

"I'm sorry if anything felt awkward today…" 

Awkward? Awkward?! Try different! 

"Well, there were some things that were weird… Kaya, didn't you like Aaron?" 

"That's not the point," said Kaya, waving her hand. "I'd really like it if --." 

"Nevermind, Kaya," I said, shaking my head. "You go have fun with Michael over there and not tell me anything about what's going on in your life." 

I just couldn't handle it anymore. I walked away right then and there. 

So that's how it was the whole day today. A mixture of emotions that I could hardly sort out. I don't know if I'm mad, angry, sad, happy, or just plain confused. My best friend was off with my one and only love – well, my supposed love. The only comfort I have right now while I lie here in my bed, under the covers, as I stare off into the ceiling is my little drummer clock. 

I looked over to my window, which took up half the space of the wall to the right of me. I usually couldn't see anything from the window considering that leaves took up half the space. But for some reason, it was pretty outside, with the moon peeking from behind the leaves and the stars twinkling. Makes me want to go stargazing. 

TAP. 

TAP. TAP. TAP. 

What the hell? 

TAP. 

I quickly walked over inside my closet as I grabbed the baseball bat I kept inside just in case and groped for the flashlight that was laid beneath the piles of clothes. It was 2:30 in the morning. Who goes to people's houses and makes those sounds? But one thing was for sure. It was from the window. 

Dammit, that window was supposed to be a good thing! 

I slowly tiptoed over to the window, crouching next to it. I undid the latch, making a small clicking sound, hoping that whoever it was didn't hear. Feeling the gush of wind from the outside, I stuck out my flashlight and turned it on as I braced myself to slam down my baseball bat down on whoever it was. 

"WAIT! KY!" 

I froze. 

"Michael? What are you…?" 

"Y'know, I'd feel so much safer with you not holding a baseball bat…" muttered Michael. 

"Oh, sorry. Thought it was a burglar…" 

"Well, it's just me," smiled Michael. 

I raised my eyebrow. "It's 2:30 in the morning. What's going on in your head?" 

"I was calling you earlier to apologize about the babe thing – I kind of noticed your change in attitude, but your phone was busy the whole time and…" 

"You decided to visit me in the middle of the night while hanging outside my window?" 

It's… sweet… in an odd sort of way… 

Michael smirked. "Well, I didn't have anything better to do…" 

"Compared to sleeping?" 

"Well, um… yeah, that's it…" 

"You just wanted to apologize?" 

No, not odd, insane. 

"Hold on, what are YOU doing awake at this time?" 

"I couldn't sleep! So sue me," I said rolling my eyes. 

"So are you just going to be hanging out here all --." 

But before I knew it, his face was into mine and I can feel his eyes boring into mine. I could've melted right then there, except for the fact that I couldn't move at all. It didn't take long until I felt his lips onto mine and I was drenched in his kisses. 

One thing I can assure you though. 

I saw fireworks. 

"But, wait," I said, pulling away. "What about Kaya?" 

"What about her?" 

"Aren't the two of you…?" 

"Me and her?" laughed Michael. "I owed her for helping me out with Spanish and she made me hang out with her all day today. That's it." 

"Really?" I said, my facing lighting up. 

"Really," he smiled, kissing the top of my nose. 

Whenever I look back at that memory, him hanging out from my window and me looking down at him, it seemed unreal. But it did happen it some odd sort of way. It was insane, that was for sure. Who would've thought it ended that way? 

But one thing that I did remember. Half an hour after he had left, the phone rang, and as I sleepily walked over to pick it up I heard a distinct voice on the other side of the line. 

"Dominic? Why are you…" 

"So did he hang from your window tonight and kiss you on the lips?" 

I was set up. 

We were set up. 

Fooled by those three! 

But I couldn't help but smile and laugh. Sure, we were insane, but the most exciting and oddest things happen at night, when you can't sleep and have nothing better to do. 

Insane insomniacs. 

It makes sense. 

~*~

Ta-dah! I have a feeling I'm going to be writing more one-shots until summer starts... Anyways, I love reviews! ^^ 


End file.
